The Silver Tiara
by SweetestNothings
Summary: BelxSqu...Completed for now   ' Rated Mature for Language It's Fluffy yaoi     'Update for Summary' 9/7/12  I'm still debating on whether I want to continue this or not...I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just sitting on the idea


My first yaoi fanfic for Reborn

BelxSqu ^^

* * *

The bored prince sat on his king sized bed with nothing to do. He laid back on his huge Teddy bear as he frowned to himself. After a minute of thinking, a huge grin appeared on his face as he sat up and jumped off the bed and made his way down the hall. He quietly tipped toed his way to the door next to his room and slowly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. His fellow Varia member was fast asleep with one hand resting on his stomach and the other behind his

head. "Ushishishi..." He laughed to himself as he gently poked his Varia's member cheek with his knife.

"Squalo, wake up the prince is bored," Squalo's eyes shot open as he roughy grabbed his wrist, "VOOOI! What the hell do you want brat?"

"I'm bored," Bel replied as he raised his long sleeved to his face and rubbed his eye.

"Get...out," Squalo turned over on his side. He was tired and wanted sleep from being on such a long mission.

Bel climbed over Squalo and sat in front of him, "Tell me a story, sing to me, just do something. A prince shouldn't be bored."

"Go the fck to bed," Squalo harshly said as he closed his eyes.

"I don't want to lay down. I want to be enter-"

"Maybe if you close your damn eyes your stupid dreams will be your fckin entertainment," Bel was cut off by the half pissed shark. He pouted a bit but he was ignored and Squalo went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Squalo felt something brush against his nose. It gave him a ticklish feeling as he wiggled his nose a little. Squalo slowly opened his eyes and looked down to find blonde strands of hair underneath his chin. The prince had his head buried in his chest. Well the lousy brat finally fell asleep. Squalo thought as he sat up a little, leaning his body weight on his arm as his long white hair spilled on to the bed. He was a bit shocked to find himself not feeling awkward that Bel was so close to him. He thought as his long fingers played around with the blonde strands of hair. He wonder what larked behind the long bangs of Bel. Squalo slowly began picking away at the blonde bangs trying to not to wake the sleeping fallen prince. Once the bangs were finally pulled apart. Squalo could see his blonde circular eyebrows but his eyes were closed.

Before he could even force his eye lids open Bel took a quick nip of his hand, "What are you doing?"

"Voi! Why the fck did you bite me?" Squalo shook his hand. Bel sat up quickly and fixed his bangs before he could see. Squalo pulled him back down on to the bed.

"Shishishi," Bel laughed as he fell back under his chin. "What do you want, commoner?"

"To see your eyes," Squalo replied as he climbed on top of Bel and showed his dominance by forcing his arms a few inches above his head, aside of him.

"Ushishishi," Bel laughed again as Squalo smirked. He thought Bel looked utterly cute and vulnerable while bound to the bed. Squalo happened to look down to find the prince pants-less. His long stripped shirt teasingly stopped above his pale upper thighs. "Bel..where are your pants?" He asked.

"I was hot. So, I took them off," Bel replied as he laughed and rubbed his leg against the swordsman's side. He enjoyed messing around with the shark's emotions. Squalo smiled to himself as he lifted the prince's leg. His thumb gently caressed his inner thigh in a circular motion earning a small new from the boy under him.

"Squalo..." Bel mewed as he felt Squalo's hot mouth sucked and nibbled on his collarbone.

He looked up at the flushed prince who was quietly panting and already hard, "Hm?" "Kiss me," Bel was able to say as he tried to move his hands from out of his grip.

Squalo leaned down getting closer to his face and had let go of Bel's wrists. Bel slightly lifted his head from off of the pillow and crushed his warm lips against Squalo's. Squalo kissed back forcefully. He wanted to savior every moment, making sure he kissed every inch of the prince's mouth. He loved the taste of the prince as he roughly bite down on his tongue. Bel groaned as he felt the raw material from Squalo's clothing rub against his groin. Squalo smirked as he nipped and suck his way down the prince's neck leaving love bites behind while Bel's tanned fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Squalo thought this was a dream. He visualized himself awaking in his room alone, but it wasn't. He didn't mind the prince touching him and grasping hold of his clothes and neither did the prince. He allowed the commoner to explore every inch of his body. Bel groaned and giggled a little as felt Squalo bite down on his rosy bud, "Shishi..be gentle with the prince, Squalo." Squalo smiled as he felt Bel kiss him once more.

"Vooooi, where are you going?" Squalo watched as Bel got off of the bed.

"What? You had told me to get out," Bel grinned as he looked at Squalo who looked as if he was ready to kick his ass.

Squalo wasn't a soft-tee and if Bel was trying to trick him into saying he wants him. Then he's gonna have to try harder then that. "Then get the fck out trash," Squalo got up and went to the door.

Before Bel could react they heard Lussuria on the other side of the door humming. Lussuria touched the knob to Squalo's door, "Squalo the boss wants to see you." He hummed as the door opened. "Ahhh...?"

Squalo had easily lifted the prince by the back of his shirt. Bel yelped as he felt his shirt lift up almost exposing his nudity and forced the front of his shirt to stay down. He was thrown on his butt.

Squalo looked at Lussuria and gave a threatening killer's look,"VOOOI! What do you want to sleep in my room, TOO?"

"Hmf, shi...you stupid old shark," Bel said as he got up and made his way down the hall to the bathroom while snickering little to himself.

"Well..." Lussuria said, "Don't kill the messenger the boss wants to see you,"He said once again before leaving. Squalo wasn't really paying attention he watched Bel disappear down the hall. He closed his door and turned towards his bed and noticed something shiny on his bed. Squalo laughed to himself. Bel and his stupid pranks and little games. That lousy brat...shouldn't mess around with my emotions.

* * *

Dislike or like Review Plz...Idk...I might try and finish it...any ideas anyone? .'


End file.
